Application of a touch panel enables a user to implement operation on a host only by touching a display screen with a finger, so that a keyboard and a mouse are got rid of, and human-computer interaction is more straightforward.
According to different induction technologies, touch panels can be divided into four types: a resistive type, a capacitive type, an optical type and a sound wave type. The capacitive touch panel achieves a touch function by utilizing a capacitance change generated by the combination of the static electricity of a sense electrode and a human body, and the capacitive touch panel has good fireproof property, good antifouling property, good scratch resistance property, and faster response speed.